Can You Keep A Secret?
by zoe141
Summary: Max lets her true feelings for Alec come out. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Can You Keep A Secret?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Good question.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything associated with Dark Angel and I'm not making any money. AUTHOR'S NOTE: M/A It is my first fiction - so it's basically crap.  
  
::::Chapter 1::::  
  
Max's Apartment 7:24PM  
  
When Max opened the door she suddenly froze staring at the figure sitting on the chair.  
  
"Hey Max," Alec said in a low voice without turning around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Sorry to intrude but I need to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you."  
  
Alec turned around and looked at Max and saw the expression on her face. He didn't have to finish. She knew what he wanted. But she didn't know how to answer him. She didn't even know where to start.  
  
Max sat down next to him, her mind racing with thoughts. She thought about the kiss - passionate, tender, and full of emotion. She didn't now what came over her that day.  
  
~~~  
  
One Week Ago  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec said with his usual grin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was raining outside; Max hated the rain. It was pretty heavy, so Max decided to wait in Jam Pony until it let up. It was five o'clock and people began to leave. Alec had seen Max sitting there, watching the rain in a daze. He walked over to her ready to say one of his usual comments but decided not to. He just stood there looking down at Max. He himself fell into a daze.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Alec jumped at the sound of her voice but calmed himself when he realized Max was looking directly at him.  
  
"I wanted to know why you've been sitting here watching the rain."  
  
"I hate the rain. It's cold and wet and I just hate it."  
  
"Well I hope its wet, rain should be that way," Alec stated sarcastically.  
  
Max couldn't resist a short laugh. Alec smiled in return, seeing Max happier then she had been lately.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Alec asked, not actually knowing what he just said.  
  
"And what ride could you provide?"  
  
"A friendly, tall, handsome walking companion," Alec said matter-of-factly.  
  
Max chuckled and stood up. She lightly slapped Alec in the shoulder and said "Since when are you handsome?"  
  
Alec shrugged his shoulders and said with wit in his voice "Always."  
  
Max decided to take Alec up on his offer. It actually turned out to be a wise decision. She actually enjoyed the conversation she and Alec were having and neither of them realized that they had been standing in front of her apartment for fifteen minutes.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Alec said, not really wanting to leave. He didn't know why, but something had come over him recently, he actually started to like Max as more then just a friend - and it startled him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Max said, as low as Alec had spoken. She then looked him, watching him turn around and walk away, and she suddenly felt an urge to say something else.  
  
"Alec!"  
  
"What is it tomorrow already?" he said in his playful tone.  
  
She smiled at his comment. And for some reason she leaned in and softly kissed him. She pulled away. She couldn't believe what she had done. She was surprised at how right it felt. Alec just stood there staring back at Max. They both looked at each other. Alec kissed her back. They stood out in the rain for another five minutes before Max decided to pull away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" Max said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
A small grin appeared on her face with the memory replaying in her head. She shook her head getting out of the trance she was in and looked back at Alec. She had never seen him look so uneasy. He looked dreadfully back at her, as if he was searching for the answer, not wanting to hear what she was going to say.  
  
"Something came over me," Max said, not looking at Alec anymore.  
  
"A good something or a bad something?" he asked in a voice so low Max barely heard him.  
  
"A good something." She suddenly felt strange. The situation was becoming awkward - this is something she did not want to talk to Alec about. But she had to. He wanted to know. And some part of her wanted to know too.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
PLEASE review! I need to know what you think! The next chapter will be posted shortly. 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Can You Keep A Secret?  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Good question.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything associated with Dark Angel and I'm not making any money. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Decided to post the second chapter early because you loved it so much.  
  
::::Chapter 2::::  
  
Alec saw the reaction on her face. She felt just as uncomfortable as him, but she would never admit that to him - never.  
  
"I can leave," Alec said, although he really didn't want to.  
  
"No, stay. I want to talk to you about this."  
  
Her throat felt dry. She had no clue what to say. It was Alec - the pain in the ass, the stupid idiot, the person who made her life a living hell, the person who made her laugh, the person who she loved to hate and hated to love. She then knew why sudden attraction to Alec had come over her. He gave her this feeling that Logan never did, that no one ever did. She did not know how to describe it - except that she liked it.  
  
Max then looked back at Alec without a word to say to him. He saw a look in her eyes, a look he did not recognize. Max then leaned in and Alec did the same. Their lips met. It was just like the first kiss - only better. Alec ran his fingers through her hair. Max held his face, not wanting the kiss to end. After a long, passionate kiss, they pulled away from each other staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Is that your answer?" Alec asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"If it's okay with you," Max grinned back.  
  
"Fine with me," Alec said before leaning in and kissing Max again.  
  
They continued to kiss for some time until Max stood up and took Alec's hand. She then led him to her room. He stopped walking when he realized what was happening. He wanted this to happen but now that it was a reality he began to wonder if they were moving to fast. He pulled away from Max. She saw that look in his eyes - the look of uncertainty. She then leaned over to his ear and whispered "I want this to happen." She began to kiss the side of his face. Everything had felt so right - the kisses, the hugging - so he decided to make this night memorable.  
  
While in a French kiss, Alec led them towards Max's bed and shut the door behind them.  
  
6:47AM Max felt drowsy when she woke up the next morning. She felt an arm around her and then remembered everything that had happened. A huge smile formed on her face. She had never felt happier in her life. She got out of bed and put on some new clothes, letting Alec sleep.  
  
When Max walked into the kitchen, Original Cindy had already eaten breakfast.  
  
"Had a good night?" OC asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Max said while getting a box of cereal.  
  
"I just wanted to know how your night with lover boy went."  
  
"And why do you think someone else was in my room?" Max said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard you a mile away," OC replied with a large grin. "So who was it?"  
  
For some reason she did not want to tell OC about what happened between her and Alec. She wanted to keep it a secret - a secret from everyone. Things were more fun if they were kept a secret.  
  
"You're not going to tell me?" OC said disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then I'm going to work Boo. See you later."  
  
Just as OC left Alec opened the door smiling when he saw Max.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling wildly.  
  
"Hey," she smiled back.  
  
Alec sat down and took the box of cereal Max had out. "Hey Max, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Now what do need to know?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Last night was great, but I was wondering if we could keep this to ourselves."  
  
"Why?" she asked feeling hurt, although she felt the same.  
  
"Lots of reasons, you know some of them," Alec really only having a few.  
  
"One of them isn't Logan, is it?"  
  
Alec didn't reply. He just sat there, eating his cereal, not looking at Max.  
  
"Logan and me didn't work out. I never felt this way about him. It's different with you. I don't know why but it is. I'm over Logan, he just has to get used to the fact that I'm with someone else. That I'm in love with someone else."  
  
She was as taken back by her last words as Alec was. But it was the truth. Love with Logan hurt to much, there was so much pain and agony. Love with Alec was different. She had no idea how to describe it but it made her feel bubbly - and she hates using that word.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Writer's block. I'll write the next chapter when my muse is back on my side. If you have an idea for a third chapter, do tell me (I'll give you credit.) PLEASE review. 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so glad you like it! This chapter has absolutely no muse inspiration; therefore, if you hate the chapter, I suggest you have a talk with my muse. It is extremely short, so I will definitely be adding on to this chapter. Please R&R. I'll update as soon as my muse stops hating me. If you can't wait until then, try reading Let's Pretend (not mine) or What Now? (My other one).  
  
PLEASE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS EARNED ITSELF AN "R" __  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been a long week. Max had barely spoken to anyone since she was in such a bad mood. She desperately wanted to see Alec again, but had found that she had very little time on her hands this week.  
  
"Maxie!" Alec cried with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey Alec."  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked impatiently.  
  
"It was too big to carry so I left it at my apartment."  
  
"So when can I come and get it?"  
  
"Around seven."  
  
"I'll be there." __  
  
"Where's my black shirt?" Max yelled to Original Cindy.  
  
"Why don't you just where your red one?"  
  
"It doesn't go with this outfit."  
  
"Well then I don't know what to tell ya. So when ya gonna tell me about this mystery guy?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe soon."  
  
"Aiight, boo. Catch ya later." __  
  
Max lightly knocked on Alec's door.  
  
"It's open" Alec yelled from inside.  
  
She opened the door and looked around the apartment. It was filled with lit candles and red rose petals. She followed the trail of rose petals to Alec's room, where he was waiting on his bed with a single white rose. A smile crossed Max face as he approached her.  
  
"Glad to see you smiling again."  
  
He then handed her the rose and brushed his lips against hers in a short, but sweet kiss. He began to pull away but a hand stopped him, forcing him to stay lip-locked with Max, not that he minded. They began to kiss more passionately, making their ay to the bed. Max threw him down and pulled off his shirt before beginning to kiss his neck and making her way down to his chest. Alec began to unbutton Max's shirt and unhooked her bra when she began her way back to his lips.  
  
She practically shoved her tongue down his throat. He fought back until he finally had to push her away to get air.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
I'm gonna leave you hanging. If I get five reviews on this chapter, I'll start writing the next one. Once I get ten, I'll post it. I WILL NOT ACCEPT MULTIPLE REVIEWS FROM THE SAME PERSON. 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, but I figured by the tenth review, my muse would be back on my side. Of course, my muse isn't. I honestly feel like I need a new one. I also apologize for the extremely short chapter 3. I'll try to make this one longer. I again apologize for holding out on you guys, you know I love you :)  
  
PLEASE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS ALSO EARNED ITSELF AN "R"  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alec finally managed to push Max off. He gasped for air while she began to undo his jeans. She tugged them off and threw them on the floor. She returned to Alec face and began to kiss his neck. He moaned with pleasure, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
He rolled over and began to do as Max did to him. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. He began to slide her pants off and she began to help him.  
  
Max finally pulled away from Alec, taking in fresh air. Before she knew it they were kissing again.  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Alec lay in his bed, both breathing heavily.  
  
"That was incredible," Alec finally managed to say.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
The sun began to rise. Max got out of bed and began to search for her clothes. Alec went to go take a shower. When Alec came out, he found Max in a pair of his sweats and a baggy t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Max asked looking at Alec.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How come the only food you have in your house is Lucky Charms?"  
  
"They're magically delicious," Alec said with his signature grin. Max grinned back in return. It was true. They did taste good.  
  
Alec walked over to her and grabbed a bowl, sat down next to her, and took the box from her hands.  
  
"They're not the only things in this apartment that are magically delicious," Max said while leaning in and kissing Alec softly.  
  
When they pulled away, Alec smiled. It was good to see her happy again. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe go steal something."  
  
"Like what?" Alec said while separating the marshmallows from the actual cereal.  
  
"Anything. It's Sunday and I'm bored. Why don't you decide for us?"  
  
"Hmm..." Alec thought while eating the moon marshmallows, "Maybe we should go pay a visit to Joshua. To see what he's up to."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good."  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Alec walked up the stairs to Joshua's home. Once inside, they found Joshua painting.  
  
"Hey, big fella, what are you painting?"  
  
"Joshua #327."  
  
"It's nice," Alec said looking at the colors on the canvas in many different angles. Max slapped him behind his head so he stopped looking at the painting.  
  
They stayed at his house for a few hours. By three in the afternoon, Joshua had convinced Max and Alec to help him paint.  
  
"Why are we painting your walls again, Joshua?"  
  
"Because I want to have big pictures in my home."  
  
Alec went to paint the top corner of the wall put slipped and knocked Max over. Joshua lost his balance and knocked over a paint can.  
  
Alec looked at Max and couldn't stop laughing. She was covered in blue paint.  
  
"Sorry little fella," Joshua said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright Joshua," she said before looking at Alec, "what the hell is so fucking funny?"  
  
"You," Alec managed to get out before laughing again.  
  
Max found paint can and poured it over Alec's head. She then laughed at the expression on Alec's face.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"You finally figured out what I am."  
  
For another fifteen minutes, the three has an all out paint war. Joshua finally decided to stop them. They took turns showering.  
  
"Lucky that paints washable," Max said while drying her hair.  
  
"We better get going," Alec said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
"Bye, Josh."  
  
"See you later, big fella."  
  
"Bye Alec. Bye Max."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Okay, I know, it wasn't THAT much longer. But I have absolutely no inspiration for a next chapter. Therefore, I have absolutely no idea when I will be adding chapter 5.  
  
Please review!  
  
And finally, if you really need your M/A fix, try reading "Let's Pretend" (not mine) or "What Now? (that is mine). 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A very special thanks to Joyce. You should also thank her because without her, there would be no chapter 5.  
  
I would also like to give you a fair warning. This one will not have a happy ending. I have also decided to bring this one to an end *very* soon, so don't get hooked.  
  
The story has/will also become a little more serious. I don't know if you will like this anymore, but I hope you will. Please R&R.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
- The Next Day -  
  
On her way to work Max saw Logan. She looked away from him and tried to hide. But no matter how hard she tried he'd find her eventually.  
  
Max arrived at work, late as usual, with Normal shouting "bip, bip, bip" so that everyone could hear. Max walked over to her locker where Original Cindy was standing.  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"C'mon, boo, I'm not gonna tell anybody."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine then. Have it your way. Logan was lookin' for ya."  
  
"What did he want?" Max asked with little interest.  
  
"Dunno. He wouldn't tell me. Just told me to tell you to call him."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Original Cindy looked at Max suspiciously. She was hiding something but she didn't know what. Just then Alec came strolling in and walked by OC and Max.  
  
"Hey ladies," he said with a grin on his face. "How you doin' Max?"  
  
"Fine," she said while walking away.  
  
"What's with her?" Alec asked.  
  
"No idea. Guess she was in heat a couple nights ago and regrets giving in to it."  
  
"Why you think that?"  
  
"She won't tell me who it was."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"I'm not deaf. I know when my girl's bangin'."  
  
Alec went to get a package from Normal so that he could catch up with Max. "Max, wait up!"  
  
Max continued to ride her bike and made no attempt to stop. Alec finally caught up to her and forced her to slow down."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's.nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine. Please tell me."  
  
"It's just.I - I saw him. I want to tell him but I can't."  
  
She saw a look of hurt in his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him - or Logan. But she didn't love Logan anymore. She loved Alec and wanted him to be happy - she wanted to be happy.  
  
"It was true what I said this morning."  
  
"Then how come you can't tell him?"  
  
"I don't know why, I just can't. I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to hate you or me."  
  
"You don't want him to move on," Alec said no longer looking at her. She may have loved him, but he would always be on her mind. Even if it wasn't purposely.  
  
Alec was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized Max was kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. She saw sadness, anger, and hurt - and she had put them there. She wanted to take it all away, but how could he understand?  
  
"I know in my heart I want to be with you. Just give me some time. I'll tell him when I'm ready. But for now let's keep it a secret. Please."  
  
Alec saw that she was truly sorry. But it didn't remove the hurt he felt. Max's eyes were pleading him to give her a chance. And he decided to dive her it. Maybe over time she would be able to let go.  
  
They went their separate ways and an evil grin appeared on Alec's face. Logan would be jealous of him, that he had won Max's heart. Besides it was a secret, and things are more fun that way.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
So how did you like it? I'll rewrite it if you really hate I, otherwise I'll start working on the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is gonna be fun, promise. And I'll make it long.  
  
I am now in a friggin bad mood because of jade-angel. It's a damn M/A fiction, not M/L, so what do you expect?!? Moron.  
  
Now that I got that out of my system, I will continue with my notes. I don't know how I'm going to end it but I'll try to do it nicely. Hmm, I have absolutely no idea how I'll do that either. This may go on longer then I thought, so this one might be around a little longer. And maybe this will have a happy ending. I'm not sure at the moment.  
  
I would once again like to thank Joyce for helping me out with this chapter.  
  
Please R&R. DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU ARE AN M/L SHIPPER. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Max lightly tapped on Alec's door. He came half-dressed with his hair still wet.  
  
"I said to be ready!" Max said slightly pissed off.  
  
"I see that you really mind," Alec rolled his eyes while he pulled his shirt over hi head.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You were staring at my abs, not my face."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
They left for Logan's apartment. She was going to break it to him, the hard way. She didn't know why she wanted him to feel bad, she just did.  
  
They finally arrived. Alec pulled Max close to him, placing his hands on her stomach.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Logan was there making dinner.  
  
"Hi" he said staring at Alec's hands.  
  
"Hey" Max answered back, "So what did you need?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. "  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ladies first" he said not taking his eyes off of Alec.  
  
"Me and Alec were kinda, umm" Max was lost for words. So Alec continued for her.  
  
"We're together" he said pulling Max closer to him.  
  
Logan stared at them speechlessly. How could she do this to him?  
  
"How long have you been - together?" he said in a low tone.  
  
"A few weeks" Max replied putting her hands on top of Alec's.  
  
Alec made sure not to smile. But he couldn't help it. It was a great thing to see Mr. Cale squirm.  
  
"It's okay, buddy, there's plenty of fish out in the sea. I think that's what they say." Alec said thinking about it.  
  
"You stay out of this."  
  
Alec let go of Max and made his way toward Logan.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"It's my house. I'll do what I want."  
  
"Get over it, Logan. She's happy. That's all that matters."  
  
"You bastard!" Logan said throwing a punch at Alec. Alec threw his own hand up to stop him. Logan threw his other hand and Alec blocked it. Alec held both of Logan's hands tightly.  
  
"Just leave us alone. Things will be better that way." Alec let go of his hands.  
  
"Leave now."  
  
Both Max and Alec turned to leave.  
  
"Stay Max." She turned around to look at him.  
  
"There's nothing else to say Logan."  
  
"Oh, but there is."  
  
"Fine then. You want more? It's over. Done with. Never to happen again. So deal with it. Pick you're sorry ass up off the ground and move on with your life. Come on Alec" she said motioning him to the door. Alec stood in awe for a moment processing what Max had just said. He couldn't believe she had said that.  
  
"Let's go Alec."  
  
"Coming" Alec said walking out of his apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Alec left the building and began walking.  
  
"Where we going?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They walked in silence for ten minutes. Alec knew better then to mess with Max while she was in a bad mood. He finally realized that they had stopped walking and turned around to face Max.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
She didn't respond. She just stood there, looking at the empty building. Alec stood there in quietly. He would just wait there until Max said something.  
  
She walked up to him and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being understanding."  
  
"I try" he said with a grin.  
  
"Do you mind if go home by myself tonight?"  
  
"No. Umm, why?"  
  
"I have a lot to think about."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's not about him. I just want to be alone."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at work then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Max watched Alec walk away. When he was finally no longer visible, Max turned around and walked home herself. She loved Alec so much. And she was going to get him something to show him how much.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
The longest chapter I've ever written. Amazing. I do hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 will hopefully come soon. And maybe this one will have a happy ending after all. Please review. 


End file.
